Diente de León
by RKI
Summary: Comparar tu vida en otro mundo con un diente de león... ¿es correcto? RemxSubaru.


Ese campo… desde dentro no se apreciaba muy bien. El viento tenía a su merced las miles de flores que rodeaban su cabaña alejada de todo barullo.

Desde bellas flores silvestres hasta pequeños dientes de león eran acariciados por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que daba una sensación de constante movimiento. El cielo con pocas nubes dejaba ver su verdadero color, el que todo artista desearía poder ver antes de crear algún majestuoso paisaje en su obra.

Subaru, a causa de su mala posición para dormir la noche anterior, terminó despierto a muy tempranas horas, esas en las que el sol aún se acomoda. Con un severo dolor en su cuello abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

Al segundo en que intenta apreciar el paisaje es golpeado abruptamente. Mientras soba su cachete se pregunta desde cuándo el viento golpeaba tan fuerte, si bien en un principio creyó que el causante era el viento, sus dudas fueron resueltas con una mujer de un cabello rosado… ¿salmón?, saludándolo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, devolvió el saludo e ingresó a su hogar.

Inmediatamente luego de cerrar la puerta es llamado por esa mujer con la que dejaron todo de lado.

Roswaal, Emilia, Puck, Beatrice. Todo.

¿Quién diría que la mujer que, en otra vida, intentó matarte y en otra lo logró, ahora sea la persona que más amas?

-Subaru- llamó con una suave y somnolienta voz.

Mientras ella tallaba sus ojos, él reflexionaba una vez más sobre aquella decisión que tomó.

Ese día en que, luego de su Regreso de la Muerte se activara una vez más, él decidió pedirle a Rem que escaparan juntos. Luego de una inesperada –para él, al menos- declaración, un poco de lágrimas de felicidad por parte de la joven sirvienta de Roswaal y abrazos de parte del adolescente de otro mundo, terminaron juntos.

Rem, a escondidas, citó a su hermana, Ram, para pedirle exactamente lo mismo. Si bien fue difícil convencerla, ella aceptó, siendo ahora vecina de Rem.

-Subaru, ¿pasa algo?-

Despabilándose agitó su mano de lado a lado. –Solo me entretuve. ¿Aún duermen?- inquirió expectante.

Rem. Una joven ex-sirvienta de Roswaal en su mansión. Una personalidad leal, amable, respetuosa, humilde. Con una habilidad para los quehaceres del hogar y con un buen sentido del sarcasmo. Con un cabello y ojos de algún azul parecido al del mar, una altura rondando los 170cm. Sin embargo, tal lindura oculta ese lado "oscuro", al liberar ese demonio que es comienza a actuar por impulso además de un modo de ira incontrolable.

-Ambos como tú en el regazo de Emilia.- sonriendo inocentemente.

Rio nervioso ante el recuerdo de aquel día. – ¡Ah! Buenos días, Rem-sama.-

La primera acción del día para Rem es preparar algo para desayunar, típicamente es Subaru quien lo hace como muestra de afecto hacia su pareja, siendo honesta, ella piensa que quizás Subaru es mejor para cuidar a los niños que para cocinar o preparar algo.

Subaru estaba sentado frente a la ventana viendo principalmente los dientes de león desarmarse por el viento. El receptáculo despidiendo las cipselas se le hacía considerablemente conocido a Subaru. Creía que de alguna manera el receptáculo eran todos los problemas, y dos pequeñas cipselas eran él y su esposa.

Los minutos pasaron con la pareja charlando sobre cosas triviales como lo que comerían en la noche junto a Ram o el esfuerzo de Subaru en aprender de una vez por todas los glifos. Aunque él fuera un "burro" en cuanto a aprender, ella seguía considerándolo su héroe.

Y él lo tenía muy en claro. Rem era su razón para esforzarse día y noche en tratar de ayudarla en lo máximo posible. Así él seguiría siendo su Héroe.

La puerta de la única habitación es abierta bruscamente provocando que la ex-sirvienta saltara un poco de su asiento.

-¡Buenos días!- gritó uno.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá.- saludó con una reverencia la pequeña.

Noa, la pequeña, heredó el color de ojos de su padre y su cabello. Ella con un gran flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y taparía el derecho de no ser por su cuerno. Por supuesto ella heredó el comportamiento respetuoso de su madre.

En cambio, Noah, ganó la actitud casi despreocupada y una voluntad también casi inquebrantable… ¿Cómo su padre?, teniendo esta vez él su ojo derecho oculto y el izquierdo descubierto por su cuerno. Su cabello azul parecido al de su madre y los ojos de la misma.

Por la pronunciación de sus nombres, cada que los mayores llamaban a uno confundían a ambos. Pequeños malentendidos. Para no confundirlos usaron una solución y esa era usar un pequeño "chan" en uno de los dos, inmediatamente, el niño lo reclamó como suyo. Su hermana con una actitud madura sobre la situación lo dejó pasar.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

-Balse, ¿logré despertarte por completo?- sonriéndole pícaramente. Subaru inmediatamente lo tomó como una pregunta retórica.

Noah saltó sobre Ram.

.

.

El día transcurrió amenamente para Subaru con sus estudios para lograr ese trabajo decente que prometió. En cambio Rem tuvo uno que otro problema haciéndose cargo de los gemelos, pidió por favor a su hermana y ésta sin dudarlo aceptó cuidarlos.

Subaru ató el dragón a un lado de la cabaña e ingresó.

Luego de un rápido vistazo a la casa decidió sentarse frente a la ventana.

La luna, una creciente esta vez, se notaba cerca. Al no haber esa contaminación lumínica del mundo de Subaru las estrellas eran más brillantes, para él tal vez las más brillantes que en su vida vio. La luna detrás de las nubes que rondaban por el cielo nocturno daba un mejor aspecto al paisaje.

Los dientes de león con su receptáculo pelado recordaban a Subaru todos esos problemas. Satella, la ballena blanca, Elsa, las elecciones para Rey… Emilia. Ella era la que más lo torturaba a veces, sin embargo, a él le basta con decir que "fue un amor pasajero".

Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir sentado. Eso es una habilidad, ¿cierto?

Los minutos pasaron, para él relajantemente bien.

-"Solo unos minutos más"- pensó.

En unos minutos se recostaría con Rem y sus hijos. Ahí habría terminado su día. Pero…

-No podía dormir.- dejando un dedo en los labios de Subaru, habló.

Al parecer la idea de "dormir" era un deseo bastante lejos de alcanzar. Qué más daba… si era ella, no importaba.

-¿Algo que necesite en esta tranquila y cálida noche? Rem-sama.-

Antes de responder, Rem se acomodó en las piernas de Subaru. Quedando en una pose… un tanto sexy para Subaru.

La misma pose consistía en pasar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Subaru y sus piernas hacia su respectivo lado.

Rem llevó un dedo debajo de su labio y elevó su vista al techo fingiendo pensarlo mucho. –Un beso… un beso de buenas noches. Creo que calentaré el agua y me iré a dormir si es que me entiendes, Su~ba~ruu.-

-"Creo que lo hago…" Está bien, Rem-sama. Si calentarás el agua y la dejarás ahí entonces supongo que puedo jugar sucio.-

Rem pintó una cara de tierno desconcierto asimismo inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado. -¿A qué te refieres? Subaru-sama.-

Subaru acercó lentamente su boca hacia su objetivo, tan lento que parecía uno de esos momentos suspenso/románticos de película en la que el protagonista besaría a su enamorada para dar un "broche de oro".

Por su parte; Rem sintió los brazos de Subaru atrayéndola a él, tal acción provocó una vergüenza y un leve rubor en ella, sin más cerró sus ojos y esperó lo mejor.

Subaru cayó en cuenta de que Rem estaba frente a él con sus labios preparados. Era ahora o nunca. En un momento, ambas puntas de narices estaban juntas.

Rem estupefacta con la nariz de Subaru sobre la de ella preguntó. –Yo… ¿Subaru?

Despegando sus narices Subaru sonrió. –Un beso de esquimal.-

Subaru dejó con todo el cuidado del mundo a Rem y se dirigió a su cama.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Rem lo volteó besándolo apasionadamente. Subaru sorprendido solo se dejó llevar, tal vez era mala idea no darle a Rem lo que pide.

Subaru sonrió para sus adentros nuevamente y abrazó a Rem sin despegarse de ese beso.

* * *

Bien. Se nota lo poco pensado que estuvo. Al menos habrá una historia en español y... quién sabe... tal vez animo a otra persona a escribir una historia mucho mejor.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
